onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamcatchers (Item)
Dreamcatchers are magical and non-magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the first episode of the second season. Description Seeing Memories Magical dreamcatchers allow people to view others' memories. In order to do it, one must wave it over someone to catch a memory. However, a Dark One can also use a stronger dark magic to get the image on the dreamcather without waving it over someone, but it is said to be very unpredictable. Dreamcatcher}} People who don't possess any magic are also seen to be able to use magical dreamcatchers and see their own memories. Ripping Memories It can also be used to extract someone's memories into the dreamcatcher. After then, one can also split the memories of several people into separate dreamcatchers. After Emma rips her family and friends' memories into one dreamcatcher in Granny's Diner and puts it into the curse cauldron, Emma is seen to own several dreamcatcher of several people in Storybrooke, making it possible. The ripped memories can also be seen through magic without waving it over someone. It is also only the ripper who can return people's memories. History When Emma sent to jail, Neal keeps the dreamcatcher as memory of his relationship with her. }} While Mr. Gold, Emma and Henry search the apartment of Mr. Gold's long lost son, Emma notices the dreamcatcher that she and Neal once shared. Seeing her stare at the dreamcatcher, Mr. Gold suspects she knows something, while Emma tries to lie her way out of the issue. Despite Mr. Gold's threats to harm her if she continues to withhold the truth, Emma refuses to say anything. In the nick of time, Neal bursts in, telling his father to back off from Emma. }} }} }} As Merlin details the plan to find the Promethean flame with Emma while everyone else steals Excalibur from King Arthur, Hook peers out the diner window, seeing Emma sitting outside and making dreamcatchers. Hook asks Merlin how he foresees them getting Excalibur, but when the sorcerer admits there are many paths that can be taken, Hook loses his temper. He expresses anger at Merlin's unspecific answers, particularly when Emma's wellbeing is at sake, which he exemplifies by pointing out how Emma doesn't sleep anymore and makes dreamcatchers instead. Later, Emma is so caught up with weaving a new dreamcatcher that, at first, she doesn't hear Merlin calling for her. After Emma bonds Hook's life to Excalibur, he reemerges from the Vault as a new Dark One. And he plans to cast the Dark Curse to get back to Storybrooke, so with that way, he could get his revenge on Mr. Gold. Then he crushes Merlin's heart and put it into the cauldron. But Emma arrives and puts him into a sleep. Then, she magically teleports everyone into the diner and erases their memories with the dreamcatcher to prevent them to explode Hook's Darkness. The curse is cast and the diner and all Camelot travel to Storybrooke. }} To find out why Emma became the Dark One, Hook freezes her with squid ink and demands answers from her. Before Emma can say anything, Zelena waltzes in with Hook's dreamcatcher that she picked up from the shed. Having already viewed the dreamcatcher's contents herself, she reveals the truth to Hook by stabbing him to prove he is immortal. When Hook still fails to understand what this means for him, Zelena uses the dreamcatcher to show him his lost memories of how Emma made him a Dark One to save him from a fatal wound. Hook, unable to tell Emma about his murder of David's father Robert, makes plans to burn his own dreamcatcher in a fireplace. As he is viewing the dreamcatcher's memories of how he stabbed Robert to death, Emma walks in and is shocked by what she sees. }} }} Seen Memories *Pongo *Merlin *Regina Mills *Violet Morgan *Hook *Weaver Ripped Memories *Belle *David Nolan *Doc *Emma Swan *Granny *Happy *Henry Mills *Hook *Leroy *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Prince Neal *Regina Mills *Robin Hood *Roland *Zelena Returned Memories *Hook *Emma Swan *David Nolan *Henry Mills *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Merida *Regina Mills *Robin Hood Trivia On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Just like magical dreamcatchers, the Forget Me Knot allows the user to see into the past. However, it only shows the past of a location when looking through it, while dreamcatchers catch people's memories. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The dreamcatcher with Hook's memories in "Birth",File:508ShowingDreamcatcher.png which Zelena found outside Emma's house, is the same dreamcatcher that Emma holds as she's crying in "Dreamcatcher".File:505SadEmmaWithDreamcatcher.png Strangely, in the same episode, Regina takes the same dreamcatcher home with her and uses it to access Violet's memories.File:505AboutToUseDreamcatcher.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Traumfänger it:Acchiappasogni Category:Magic Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions